


Completely Alone, I Think?

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: Prompts of Randomness [11]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death, F/M, Hallucinations, Hunting, Magic, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, Mute - Freeform, Schizophrenia, Sign Language, Suicide Attempt, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Mono has suffered from a disorder he's never heard about and neither he nor Six knows about it. They casually brush it aside even when it's causing him to forget things and see things. But even through that, Six comes and helps him just a bit, to pull him from his fake world. His fake loneliness.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Prompts of Randomness [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979584
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the future where Six and Mono are adults. I think I could add more to this aka. chapters but I'm unsure, let me know I guess! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this long and thoughtful story of chaos and crappiness. ~Proxt TK

I am alone. That’s what I tell myself every time someone walks by but I can’t help but feel drawn to them. Like a moth fluttering to the light but I refuse to go. Almost like they were fishing me in but they couldn’t possibly do that because they weren’t real. They had to be inside my head, right?

I swallowed hard as my friend and I was resting inside a tight alleyway because tight places like this tend to feel better than out in the open. It felt like the street to us two as we were just children. Small children compared to the giants that were marching outside, hunting for us while we ran. I huffed slightly with annoyance, never really liking the constant moving and fakeness of the world around me. A tired sigh left my lips, gaining the attention of the smaller girl beside me. I looked at her through the holes of my paper bag. 

Confusion filled my senses as I asked, “Need something, Six?” Her bang cover brown eyes gleamed with a sense of hunger causing me to gulp roughly and flatten myself against the wall behind me. My body seemed to tense on its own and a shiver ran up my spine under her gaze. I didn’t understand why I was so tense and filled with nervousness, unlike anything I’ve felt. Mentally, I was screaming at myself but it was gibberish as she crawled over on all fours. 

She was almost like a predator stalking her prey. A sudden realization came over me as I realized, I was the prey. Pangs of anxiety balled through my stomach as I slightly shuffled away. But even with the anxiety growing from my stomach and crawling up my throat like a creature crawling out of a trap pit, my body refused to move no matter how much I screamed at it. She was just a kid, you were always faster than her even when we played tag!

A shagged breath left my lips as I seemed to struggle to breathe as she stopped just a few inches before me. Was she waiting for me to run? For me to start the game? What was going on? My mind buzzed with too many questions causing me to reach under my bag and pull at my hair lightly. But even while doing that, I refused to leave eye contact with her eyes. Her dark brown pools looked so beautiful. Like stained dark wood with golden highlights. Like light gleaming through parts in the leaves above and shining across the oak wood trees. They were almost hypnotizing. 

No. No! I screamed at myself as my eyes quickly darted away to the floor. You couldn’t like her like that! She’s just a kid. Right? Nothing was making sense, causing me to pinch my eyes shut tightly and rasp another breath. My hands grazed my messy hair that was partly gnarled and curly. I remember my mother making a fuss because my hair could never stay straight and how it was like I had a constant bed head. I supposed it made her angry but I was just glad I used it as a sensory tool. Its soft locks were like feathers through my hands and twisted with or against my slightly dirty hands. 

A soft hand on my shoulder pulled me from my thoughts. It was soft and friendly, a familiar hand that caused me to relax and sigh heavily. This was someone I knew and wasn’t going to end me or anything, right? I softly blinked my eyes open and turned to the person beside me causing more confusion.

Her hair was a soft brown but not as dark as mine but reached her shoulder but I couldn’t help but note the bangs that twist over bandages that cover her left eye. I somehow refused to make eye contact and travel to note her clothes. She wore black gloves and a white tank top that was ripped into a crop top. Bandages were wrapped tightly around her chest under the tank top and on a few spots on only her right arm. I made note of her brown, dirty ripped jeans that reached toward her ankles and bandages wrapped around her dirty and slightly bruised feet. It’s also noted that she had roped around one of her belt loops and across her chest and over behind her back. 

Why did I know this person? My head tilted to the side lightly as infusion filled my mind with questions. Who was this? How did I know this person? As my mind raced, I continued to look over her. She doesn’t look like a child. A sudden pang of fear sheared through me but I didn’t run away because even if she looked old, she looked smaller than me. Why? 

My eyes traveled to her waist as a bright color caught my attention. Why didn’t I see this before? A bright yellow hoodie was tied tightly around her waist. Wait-

My mind cut me off as I quickly looked up and met the girl’s eyes. I met dark brown eyes with honey highlights that were so familiar. They were more hypnotizing the more I stared as realization crawled through my senses. It was relieving but also terrifying. Weren’t we just kids a few moments ago?

“S-Six?” I whispered with shock as a relieved smile found its way to her face. It wasn’t evil or scary. Not even angry or sad. It was relief and happiness. I couldn’t help but smile back faintly as small memories of other times she’d smile crept into my mind like the darkness falling into an unlit room. 

She waved her hands and formed words with hand signs causing me to watch closely. That’s right. She’s mute, so instead, she uses sign language to communicate. I watched as she asked how I was from taking a breather. Another sudden realization formed in my body as I remembered where we were and what we were doing. 

My gaze traveled around us to see many empty husks of dead people. Most of the fat and flubber while others were skinny and twisted in horrific ways. But for some reason, that didn’t seem to bother me one bit as I carefully got to my feet and smiled down at her. Even when we were older, she was still so small. I think I had a good half-foot or more on her which made her so cute. I shook my head quickly. No, she’s just a ki- I stopped myself. No. We weren’t kids anymore. A small smile formed on my face as my eyes gleamed with relief and happiness. 

“How was your feast?” I asked, allowing her to beam brightly at me waving her hands around again. It was good to hear, er- well-, see she was full and happy. Her being happy made me happy and that’s all that mattered. 

She took her small hand and placed it into mine before dragging me through the now-dead city and through the corpses of adults and children. Her hand was warm and so small in my slightly larger hand. It was rather comforting to know maybe I wasn’t completely alone. It was just me and Six. Mono and Six.


	2. A Lying Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mono is enjoying his next prey hoping to take his sweet sweet time so the illusion teacher could die but he can't help but see something else. Things that lead him to believe one thing. Someone needs to die for the loss of his friend.

“Grah!” I shouted, slamming my fist hard into the fleshy and bruised adult in front of me. Their body was already cut up from the bloody knife I held in my other hand tightly in comfort. My fist on the other hand was bruised in colors of purple, red, and yellow. Some would say that’s disgusting and needed proper care but a bruise was a bruise, it was better to keep the bandages for more serious injuries like gunshot wounds and knife slashes that would paint skin bright crimson. I cringed slightly behind the black mask that covered the bottom of my face, covering my dirty and slightly stubbled face. Not only that, I remember looking into the mirror and seeing the facial scars that littered my face, especially around the chin. 

I growled while stalking towards the helpless man that was now trying to kick away from me while trembling on the ground. They seemed so helpless and defeated but I was more surprised by how they were moving for such a fat bastard. A sudden shiver ran up my spine causing me to glance to the dark alleyway behind me to be greeted by nothing but shadows. Strange, I could’ve sworn someone was watching me from there. A soft sigh brushed past my mask as I looked to my prey.

Fear and slight anger suddenly filled my lungs causing me to tense and glare at the being on the ground. Instead of a blubbery human trembling on the ground, there was a wood creaking and evil cackling teacher. A smile creaked on their wooden face only to drown out the fear with anger. This was- adrenaline filled my slightly muscular body as I stepped closer, gripping my knife tighter in my hand causing my knuckles to turn pale white against my slightly blooded and dirty hand. Out of the corner of my hearing, I could hear pleads of what sounded like a person, a child. That’s right, this was the bitch that caused me to be a living hell!

“Not getting away this time.” I shuttered, sending the teacher into a wail. Anger filled the cracks between the adrenaline as I lunged onto the teacher without hesitation. I put all my wait on her, causing her wailing to wheeze and slowly silence her wailing due to the loss of oxygen to her lungs. To be honest, I wanted to save every moment of this but rage-filled me too much to the point I raised my blade high into the air, and with a swift movement, I plunged it into the chest of the teacher. 

I chuckled to myself while closing my eyes, listening to the wailing and screams of pain below me. That only seemed to fuel my adrenaline more as I repeated to stab my prey below me. Over and over and over again! To the point, I could feel blood paint my coat, face, and hands but I refused to stop until the teacher below me stopped struggling and all noise seemed to cease. 

I opened my hazel green eyes hoping to see a dead teacher or a blubbery adult below but my eyes widened at the sight. There lay a dead girl. Her eyes were like dark chocolate but instead of being lively as always, they were hollow and empty. Her once bright yellow raincoat was covered in a deep red that made her raincoat dark and dirty. It felt like I swallowed a rock as my throat closed tightly and my stomach dropped. A wave of pain, fear, and sadness slowly dripped into my mind as I registered what I’d done. I looked at my blood-stained hands but I didn’t cry, I didn’t scream like I wanted to, I just stood there. 

Movement from my right side caused me to jump slightly and hold my trusted knife ready but her gaze made me lower my blood painted knife. Her dark brown eyes gazed into mine with the same hypnotizing effects it usually is but something was off. It was like there was a being behind me whispering into my ear, trying to convince me that she wasn’t real. This wasn’t my Six. And at first, I almost believed the voice but she looked too much like Six, I brushed the voice aside. I was most likely imagining things and going into my own world again. Six always said I did that. 

Six looked to my stained hands as I placed my knife into its holster on the strap that stretched across my chest comfortably. Her eyes traveled from my hands and across the road to the dead body that laid there, dead and soaked in blood. I turned away, not wanting to look at the dead Six that I killed. My friend that was killed by my hands, I could feel guilt crawling up my back causing me to fidget slightly and watch as Six headed toward the dead body. Fear gripped me tighter and faster than before as I lunged and took Six’s arm, stopping her in her tracks to the now rotting body. 

“Come on, you’ve had enough. It’s also getting dark so we should rest!” I explained, trying to hide the anxiety and guilt clawing up my back. It was discomforting and I felt ill by the sudden emotions but as I watched Six looks at her hopeful next meal, she agreed to my words. I made my marks good ones and made a point that it was, in fact, around our bedtime. 

A wave of relief washed over my now slowly aching body as adrenaline slowly began to drop from my soring body. It made me exhausted and ready for some rest and I think Six agreed as she let out a soft yawn and waddled over to me. I didn’t want her to do what she did, she felt colder than her usual when her arms wrapped around me. Her face nuzzled into my shoulder causing me to tense and lightly pat her head and run my hands through her feathery hair. It all seemed too good to be true. This had to be a lie. (The cake is a lie.)

**  
  
  
**

That night, I could seem to sleep. Something kept me awake and by something, I was talking about the tall shadowy figure that decided to claim me as his new prey. He whispered lies that sounded too real and I believed them. 

“This isn’t Six.” He whispered in my ear, his embrace seemed to hypnotize me as I nodded in agreeance. The shadow was correct, this isn’t my Six. This can’t be her, because I killed her with my own hands. My hazel green eyes drifted to my hands that I had cleaned all the blood off but I seemed to still feel the blood. I sat upright quietly, hoping not to awake the sleeping figure beside me. It seemed too quiet besides the soft breaths of Six beside me. Her huffs were so quiet and calming, if you couldn’t hear them, you could believe she was dead. 

My eyes moved from my hands to her. Her chest rose and fell in a beat that could lull anyone to sleep but it seemed to be the thing that's keeping me awake. Knowing someone, not Six, was beside me sent me in a tailspin with insomnia. I refused to sleep with some strange. My once soft gaze on her sleeping form hardened into a glare as I shuffled out of the tent while pulling my thick cotton trench coat on, its end trails following me out as my form met the wind. 

It was a really nice night, surprisingly. The wind was soft but just enough for my hair to brush against the bridge of my nose every now and then. It tickled and helped me relax as I walked through the forest around the tent that was quiet. No creature ventured out but a stray owl or bat, some other night time creature I couldn’t care less about. But in some way, I related to those animals of darkness. Venturing when there was nothing out, not even the moon as it was hidden from the ground by thick clouds that drifted just as slowly as the wind around me making it barely chill. 

The voice whispered into my ear, causing me to listen closely. He was truly my friend, no one else. Since Six was gone he’s been with me ever since then and he would never lie to me! Sure, I never knew his name but I knew he was better than that imposter and for sure he was right about one thing. 

This imposter needed to die… 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, fight scene! Also WARNING! This chapter contains blood, gore, maybe some language, and suicide! If you don't like it please don't read it. I want you to be just as comfortable as I was writing this.

As I returned to the tent in which I and my so-called friend were resting, I paused a good distance away from it. There stood the proclaimed Six with her yellow hoodie pulled onto her shaking and small body. Her eyes reached mine with great worry and fear as if she was worried about where I had gone and what I was doing out in the middle of the night. Oh, her eyes… They were like flames in the middle of the night and I was a moth trying to fly to it but I knew better than to get close as the flames would burn and scorch my already beat body. But never again would I fall for such treachery. 

She stepped at first but I was quick to reach into my coat and glare at her. Out of habit, I pulled my mask up and over my nose, knowing that in a few moments it could be an all-out war. Besides, I didn’t need her to see my face to see what I’m planning or feeling. 

‘Mono, what are you doing?’ She signed the question, obvious confusion washing over her dark brown pool that clashed with my green hazel eyes that glared at her dangerously rather than being friendly and nervous. No, that was not me when I was dealing with a stranger! An intruder! An imposter…

I scrunch my nose and growled, pulling my trusted knife from the inside pocket of my trench coat. My eyes watched her form quickly as she looked at my knife. Her face went pale, she almost scared me at how pale she went. It was like death had washed over her, leaving no color behind but to be honest, it fitted her. She’d be better if she were dead and the voice that swirled my head agreed. There was no room for bastards like these in a world I was going to help. That I had been helping, but filled with an unknown influence, my mind raged with emotions of just as mysterious things. 

I didn’t choose to watch her hands as she tried to ask more questions as I leaped across the ground and threw a large slash toward her shaking body. It seems she’s faster from when we were young as she crouched and seemed to slide across the ground on her knees returning only to her feet once she was a safe distance away. Her eyes were no longer filled with confusion but raged with annoyance, anger, and from how will I know Six, she hid a cowering fear behind those lovely eyes. Oh those eyes, how much I wanted to cut them out as a prize and keep them after the imposter was long gone. 

“Grr!” I growled as I lunged forward again and sent slower attacks toward the smaller girl but it seemed she knew where I was at every movement and blocked my attacks with her small form. That’s right, she was faster at combat than me causing me to curse and go for another approach. 

I jumped as far back as I could and picked up anything I could from the ground. Rocks, sticks, leaves, and even dirt and sand. Leaving no room for mercy, I started to throw things at her with all my might. And with every hit I made, my muscles twitched as adrenaline-filled then causing me to move a bit quicker but throw harder than before. But even with the long-distance between us, she managed to send one of her shadowy tendrils out and hook my arm back to stop my throwing. Its touch was chilling and sent shivers up and down my spine. Unlike others, it seemed to only give me more energy than before. 

I used my other arm which held my knife and slashed the tendril making it turn to nothing but a mist that was carried by the wind and away. After that move, Six screamed from the pain of her tendril being cut. Though they were made of shadows, they were still a part of her no the less which gave me plenty of opportunities to make her weak and vulnerable. 

A snarl left my lips as I leaped to her, raising my knife high into the air and bringing it down against her shoulder. She let out another pained scream and fell to the ground in which I followed with some surprise. Then realization crept into my mind, she doesn’t get injured much so it was clear she wasn’t quite used to it. The voice chuckled through my head causing it to throb slightly in pain but that didn’t stop me from trying to continue the fight. 

I pulled the knife from her shoulder rigidly and tried to throw it against her again along with pushing my weight against her hard as well. Hearing her squeak, my knife never made contact as a shadowy tendril twirled around my wrist. With my strength, I tried to pull my knife down more because it was so close to hitting her but the tendril twisted sharply. An uncomfortable pain sprang from my wrist as I dropped my knife to the grass and leaf-covered ground. 

Without hesitation, I tried to grab it with my other hand but more shadow tendril wrapped and twirled around my arms sending shivers through them. It was like I was caught in a spider web as I tried to wrench and pull away from them but they only seemed to spring onto me tighter causing me to wince. It felt like there were snakes on my arms and they were deciding to crush my arms with great might. I winced loudly and thrashed my arms but Six pushed me back hard. 

My back hit the ground rather hard, causing my breath to leave me in a single huff. Just as I was about to inhale to gain some oxygen, Six threw herself on me, pinning me against the ground and knocking whatever breath I had left. A pained groan left my lips as I glared up at her in a breathless snarl. I could feel the pain grow on my arms and now pain started to spring from my sides. 

My back arched to try and get away from the sudden cesarean pain that shot through my legs and in my right side. A pained scream left my lips as I jerked and tried to throw Six off myself but she was determined to get me to stop fighting. I refused for as long as I could but I eventually succumbed to the pain and stopped moving to stop the burning pain. 

Stars swirled around my eyes causing my head to throb lightly in agitation. My breath left hot against my mask as sweat dripped down my neck. Even though all that, I refused to look above me to catch Six’s beaty stare she was casting above me but it took me a moment to register the hot liquid to trail down my face. It took me a second to also feel the weight on my shift and light, warm pressure to be on my shoulder. Confusion washed over me as I could feel light tears blur my vision but luckily I could still see. 

I gazed down to my shoulder as best as I could as a sudden pang ranked through my body. Six was resting her head against my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my back. I couldn’t believe I didn’t feel she was hugging me. 

“Faker! She’s trying to draw you in to eat you!” The voice shouted in my ear this time, demanding I move! Demanding I run and attack, kill the imposter but that’s not what I wanted. I felt tears begin to fall down my cheeks and hit my mask as I stifled any sobs that threatened to fall and hit my mask. My green hazel eyes closed as a whimper and let the quiet sounds leave my lips, never letting any true sobs past my lips which worked. But as I opened my eyes to look to the sky, they were met with deep dark oak pools with obsidian centers. Six…

Hidden in her eyes were tears but they didn’t fall as she slowly allowed my body to move, freeing me from my once bone-breaking grip. It felt like I could finally breathe like a tsunami had surged through my body and allowed me to see the truth. That same tsunami also crushed out any voices that once tempted me to my friend. My only friend. 

I let out a struggling sob as I pinched my now leaking eyes and ran both my hands through my curly, feathery hair. I could feel my tears drip from my eyes but disappear to somewhere I didn’t know. Somewhere I didn’t care. All that mattered was Six was in front of me, sitting on her knees watching me with sad eyes. I didn’t need to look to know as I felt her gaze on me. It was chilling as I once thought but instead made me want to curl into myself and try not to cry. But I didn’t move as I opened my eyes and stared at the ground through my dirty brown bangs. 

From the corner of my eye, I could see her look away and draw in the dirt below her in wonder. What did she think of me now? Oh no, I know what she’s thinking. I’m a monster, a terrible friend because I tried to kill my best friend. I didn’t deserve a friend like Six and Six didn’t deserve a friend like me. 

The area we were sitting in seemed to open with a soft blue light as the once thick clouds parted so the moon's motherly light could shine on us. But even with that soft light, my eyes traveled to the slightly gleaming object not too far from Six in the leaves and grass. My trusted knife called me, but I wasn’t planning on harming Six with it anymore as I noted the dark red liquid that was pouring from her aching shoulder. Pang, my whole chest dropped as I realized I hurt her, and that could’ve killed her if I did anymore! No, No. She wasn’t the imposter. 

Without a hint of hesitation or warning, I lunged past Six and reached for my knife. Once I could feel its leather grip in my shaking hands, I made haste for my neck. My eyes closed, ready for the pain but I felt no pain. No dying pain I was hoping for but instead cold. Not just a little cold like when the wind brushes past me but deadly cold. The cold sends shivers down my spine and causes my hair to stand in protest. 

I felt the same uncomfortable pain as before from my wrist causing me to drop my knife and let out a small sound of protest. No. No! I started to twist and thrust in the shadowed tendrils as my hazel green eyes snapped to attention. A dark cloud swarmed me as the tendrils started to pull me back and across the ground. As more tears threatened to slip, I felt my breathing quicken. My heartbeat was loud inside my ears causing panic to wash over me. She was going to kill me! Please, no no no!

My breath was hot against my mask as I struggled more but the tendrils refused to let me go. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see her yellow hoodie against the shadows which caused more panic. She was closer to me than I realized and as I pinched my eyes shut, ready for any pain or sudden earth that awaited me but it never came. Instead, I could feel warmth wrap around me in a tight hug causing me to relax immediately. She was warm… 

I was quick to sink into the warmth but that didn’t stop the tears from falling from my closed eyes as I struggled to get calm. I was scared. She could’ve killed me at that very moment, but she didn’t. Six only hugged me tighter in comfort as I let my shaking and pained arms wrap around her. Her cold and shadow tendrils unwinded from my limbs and the cloud of shadows faded away as we clung to each other tightly. I could’ve said anything at that moment, a thousand sorry or pleads but I didn’t. 

“I’m sorry but… thank you,” I muttered into her good shoulder, its warmth pulling me in causing the adrenaline to wash from my system and it to be replaced by warmth myself. My heartbeat knocked in my chest lightly as I listened to Six’s heartbeat and breaths, they were calm and slow. 

I opened my eyes, lightly letting go and looking at her and seeing her blood-stained hoodie. The bloodstain was familiar like how it was once she was finished eating and dragging hunger back into its cage. But I knew better that was the thing as I could see the main wound had ripped her hoodie and dug into her skin. Her pale, soft skin. A soft chuckled left my lips.

“We should, uh, really get you patched up, huh?” I admitted softly causing Six to snort and shove me away from her playfully. The smile on her face was replaced with a pout as pointed at me threateningly. Nervousness crawled up my back causing me to hold my hands up in a surrendering way. I could feel the tension build in my body as I stammered slightly. 

“I said I was sorry!” I exclaimed as she turned away and got to her feet. Her bare feet were soft against the grass with every step as she moved into the tent. She opened it up and turned to me, sticking her tongue out as she closed the door behind her. It was a playful sign but also one that spoke many words without, well, words. I snorted before sighing, crawling to the tent myself. My tired body gladly took in the slightly cooled grass as I laid down and closed my soft hazel green eyes. I was just glad she didn’t let the fact that I had almost killed her get in the way. Maybe, it’ll get better from here? I couldn’t say much about that as it looked like I was sleeping alone on the ‘couch’ tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I hope you enjoyed the read and the bit of humor I did at the end to lighten the mood because this was tough to write. No really, I'm not one for gore and language but you gotta write out of your comfort zone to become a better writer. I also hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable or upset by my writing about this dark stuff. I'm sorry if I did. But yeah, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
